(When the dawn breaks) The Cradle Will Fall
by CandyAppleBlack
Summary: After sneaking out, Marty witnesses something that causes him to make a life or death dicision.
1. The Need To Run

Note: I will be finishing "The Haunting" it's just that the sudden insperating for this fic hit me and I had to start it. So enjoy!  
  
VAMPIRE HIGH  
  
(When the dawn breaks)....  
  
The Cradle Will Fall  
  
  
  
  
  
Scene 1: The Need To Run  
  
{While the others take to quite activities, Marty paces around in frustration and being cooped up again.}  
  
Drew- (looks up from his book.) Murdock's not going to let you out, you know that.  
  
Marty- I can't take this! I have to get out of here! (he starts shaking the gate way.)  
  
{Dr. Murdock enters.}  
  
Dr. M.- Drew's right Marty. I won't let you go out, because I can't and you know very well why. Now I have to go and meet the person delivering your allotments, I trust you will all behave.  
  
{All nod, Murdoch leaves. Marty, infuriated, storms off to his coffin ramming into Az.}  
  
Azreal- PMS?  
  
Marty- Yeah, Punish Marty Syndrome. How can you stand it Az?  
  
Azreal- Stand what?  
  
Marty- Only a few weeks ago you were free. Now your condemned here in this pit.  
  
Azreal- I don't see it that way. Either way I would of been living with a bunch of people that drive me up the wall! If you ever meet my band....  
  
Marty- And another thing, I feel like everyone has someone but me.  
  
Azreal- Huh?  
  
Marty- Think about it. You have Merrill, Karl and Essie hang out, and even Drew technically has someone.  
  
Azreal- (laughs) If you mean Sherry, all that is, is Drew's mind travel induced masturbatory fantasy.  
  
Marty- (shudders) Thanks Az. Now whenever I look at him I'm gonna wonder if he's just finished jerking off.  
  
Azreal- Glad to be of service?  
  
Marty- You're sick. Go away I want to be alone.  
  
Azreal- Marty, if I sneak you out right now will you get off the self pity trip!  
  
Marty- (total switch of demeanor) Ok!  
  
Azreal- Fine. I'll distract the Scooby gang, and you speed demon yourself out the door. I'll give you a signal.  
  
Marty- What is it?  
  
Azreal- I'll tug on my lip ring. (tugs)  
  
Marty- And Murdock?  
  
Azreal- He's out. He went to get our food stuffs remember. So just stay here and when I give you the signal, whisk your self out.  
  
Marty- Will do. Thanks.  
  
Azreal- Yeah, yeah.  
  
{Marty hides behind a wall, while Az joins the group.}  
  
Merrill- Is it just me or is Marty getting worse? I think he's getting Cabin Fever.  
  
Essie- We all know what he'll do if we let him go.  
  
Karl- Murderous snacking rampage.  
  
Drew- We all would end up doing that so don't make Marty out to be the monster out of all of us.  
  
Karl- Yeah but we have allot more control than he does.  
  
Essie- (files nail.) He's has a point Drew.  
  
Azreal- Yeah Karl, like you had control over almost snacking on your drinking buddies. I heard wind of that tale.  
  
Essie- Karl I think your "point" has just be eliminated. Marty will complain for a while and then he'll be fine. So where is the "Oh pity me" boy? (she looks at Az)  
  
Azreal- Don't look at me, I don't know.  
  
Merrill- Weren't you just with him?  
  
Azreal- Uh....No.  
  
Essie- Your lying.  
  
Azreal- (gapes at her) I am shocked and appalled that you would accuse me of such a vile act! Your accusation is a blasphemy under god and a smack in the face of all that right and good in the world! You Essie Rachimova sicken me! (he glances over at where Marty is hiding and tugs on his lip. Marty escapes.)  
  
Drew- Nice performance Az!  
  
Essie- Cut the melodrama and tell us the truth boy.  
  
Azreal- The truth, YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!!!  
  
Merrill- He's gone isn't he?  
  
Azreal- Define "gone".  
  
Essie- That's just great.  
  
Merril- Dr. Murdock isn't going to like this. How could you let him leave? (she probes his mind discovering his paln) It was your idea, that little freak out was a diversion.  
  
Azreal- Uh, uh...Damb.  
  
Drew- Your brilliant Az. (rolls eyes)  
  
Karl- Hey look at it this way, this time around when we save his ass we can make him do our laundry!  
  
Drew- Karl this is serious. He could end up really hurting someone.  
  
Merrill- What are we going to tell Dr. Murdoch?  
  
Azreal- I...I'm sorry. I thought I was helping a friend. And I don't think he'll hurt anyone.  
  
Drew- What makes you so sure?  
  
Azreal- Cause I'm pretty sure he's not looking for a snack. I think he's looking...  
  
Karl- What, is he looking to get laid?  
  
Azreal- Karl, your a cock monkey. And I don't have to take this, I'm going to my box. (heads for coffin)  
  
Merrill- (thinking) I hope you're right Az, I hope you're right....... 


	2. Freedom And Tears

Scene 2: Freedom And Tears  
  
{Finally free, Marty wanders around just absorbing the night. If he could take a deep breath, he would. He walked down the street looking at the homes peaking through the trees, wondering what kind of people lived in them. After walking awhile he made his way to a park. The park as small but nice. It had a lake, benches, and a playground. Now Marty, being a big kid at heart, could not resist the urge to play. First, he climbed the jungle gym, then he hung upside down off the monkey bars. He jumped on the teeter- totter, standing in the middle of it he teetered back and forth. That's when he saw the swings.  
  
He jumped off and made his way over to them. He looked at them and smile, he got on and started swinging. As he swung back and forth he started singing. Very sweetly he sang "My Bonnie Lies Over The Ocean", while looking up at the stars remembering how his mother used to sing it to him when he was a child.  
  
Marty- My Bonnie lies over the ocean, my Bonnie lies over the sea, my Bonnie lies over the ocean, oh bring back my Bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, oh bring back my Bonnie to me, to me. Bring back, bring back, oh bring back my Bonnie to me, to me.  
  
{As he finishes his song he here's a scream that brings him back to earth. He looks around and sees in the distance, two figures. One backing away from the other who is holding a gun. Marty gets up, and at just that moment the gun goes off. The shooter runs as the victim falls to the ground. Marty stands there stunned not sure if he should go over or not. He does. He walks over to find a man, the gun shot wound on the back of his head and his back are bleeding.. The man is curled up on the ground on his stomach, it almost look like he's clutching something. Marty thinks to himself that it's probably a duffel bag or something. He puts his fingers on the man's neck. No pulse. Dead. He rolls the man over and discovers that man is clutching on to another person. A little girl, no more that three years old. Marty just gapes. The little girl is wearing pink overalls and a white shirt with ruffled selves, her blond hair in pigtails and on her feet are a pair of little Barbie sneakers. He then sees a red spot growing on her belly. Blood. He picks her up and holds her, he then notices that her chest in moving....}  
  
Marty- (trembles) You...You're alive?  
  
{The little girl's eyes open a bit. She looks up at Marty.}  
  
Girl- (weakly) D..dad..dy? (gasps and chocks for air)  
  
{It hit's Marty. This little girl is the daughter of the man. Her daddy shot, along with her.}  
  
Marty- ( starts to cry) Oh my god. I...I...I'm not....  
  
Girl- (rests her head on his arm) Daddy?  
  
Marty- Wh..what's your name?  
  
Bonnie- (coughs) B..B..Bonni....  
  
Marty- Bonnie? Your name is Bonnie?  
  
Bonnie- (nods) My tummy hurts. (she starts to fade.)  
  
{Marty just looks at the little girl in his arms. "She's dying" he thought, "She going to die....". He cry's, not sure of what he's suppose to do. The thought of her dying in his arms, slowly breaking his unbeating heart. Then the only thing he can do hits him. He looks at her neck and rubs it with his thumb.}  
  
Marty- (fighting back tears) I can't let you die.....  
  
{He leans toward her neck and kisses it, he then bites. She lets out a cry. He stops and makes a small cut on his wrist. He brings her up to him and feeds her his blood. As she drinks he holds her up to his chest hugging her, rocking her back and forth. When it's all over he picks her and cradles her in his arms as he walks away. She nuzzles him as she sleeps. He looks at her pale little face. She opens her eyes a bit and looks at him.}  
  
Bonnie- Daddy?  
  
Marty- (half smiles) Yeah. I guess you are my baby now.(he looks into her little blue eyes) My Bonnie.......  
  
{He holds her tightly as he makes his way back to Mansbridge.} 


	3. A New Arrival

{Sorry this took so long. I really am! And just so you all know I wrote Bonnie's lines in baby talk so don't think I'm some kind of illiterate, incoherent moron! Anyway, enjoy.  
  
Scene 3: Bad Az  
  
Dr.M.- WHAT!!!!!!!  
  
{Everyone was silent. Dr. Murdoch had returned and found out about Marty's absence. And he was not pleased.}  
  
Karl- Az did it!  
  
Azreal- Thanks Karl. Fucking fink.  
  
Dr.M.- Azreal, what were you thinking!? Do you have any idea how much damage you could cause! How could you aid him like that?  
  
Azreal- Look, if he does any damage it'll be my fault. I'll take the rap. I snuck him out ground ME.  
  
Dr.M.- (looks sternly at Az) If Marty has done anything that could threaten this experiment it's on YOUR hands. YOU will suffer it's consequences.  
  
Azreal- Fine, but I don't think that Marty's gonna be hurting any.......  
  
{And that moment Marty walks down the stairs with the child in his arms. All are silent.}  
  
Merrill- Marty.....What have you done?  
  
Dr.M.- Oh Sweet Christ.....  
  
Scene 4: Bless the Child   
  
{Marty stands in front of them, cradling the little girl. Dr. Murdoch gives Marty a look of disgrace. The others remain silent. Merrill steps forward.}  
  
Merrill- How could you do this? She just a child!  
  
Marty- (trembles) I..I..What was I suppose to do? Let her die.  
  
Drew- Let her die? You killed her!  
  
Marty- I saved her!  
  
Essie- Oh so I guess in the middle of your midnight snack you thought "Oh well I guess I can't let her bleed to death..."  
  
Marty- (eerily calm) I saw her dad get shot. He was holding her. She was shot to. When I picked her up she was still alive, don't ask me how. I couldn't let her `bleed to death' in my arms. I couldn't bear to watch her die. I saved her. (tears up)  
  
Dr.M.- I don't even know what to say to you. And the fact that you're trying to justify what you've done....Do you know what you've done, making a child?  
  
{Marty brings the little girl closer to himself and holds her tight to his chest. She makes a small noise as she hugs on to Marty's arm and continues to sleep.}  
  
Marty- I didn't want her to die. She was so pretty and so little. She thought I was her daddy. (he shows them the blood stain on her overall from where the bullet hit her.) She said her tummy hurt! (tears drip down his face.) She called me daddy........  
  
Essie- Oh please.....  
  
Dr.M.- Quiet. I believe him.  
  
Drew- But you just said...  
  
Dr.M.- I know what I said before, and I'm obviously wrong. Marty, I don't like this situation at all but never the less you did what you did with good intentions. (he walks up to Marty) Now we can't really do much with out Vakaal and he won't be available for the next four or five days. So until then, Marty, look after her. I'll go out and pick up some things for her in the morning. How old is she?  
  
Marty- (shocked at the sudden change of heart.) Uh..I don't know about two or three. I don't get it, you were yelling at me a minute ago and now your giving me a break.  
  
Dr.M.- (smiles) Like I said, we can't deal with this properly until Vakaal returns so it's pointless to get angry.  
  
{Marty smiles as he looks down at his little girl.}  
  
Azreal- Uh Dr. Murdoch? You said that if Marty did anything bad that I would get my ass kicked for it. What kind of ass kicking shall I be looking forward to?  
  
Dr.M.- Consider yourself spared and with a warning. Pull this stunt again, in the end you will have no `ass' to speak of.  
  
Azreal- (gulps) Fair enough.  
  
Dr.M.- Excuse me, I have some papers to mark. And all of you, PLEASE try to stay of trouble.  
  
{Murdoch leaves. Merrill approaches Marty.}  
  
Marty- What?  
  
Merrill- What's her name?  
  
Marty- Bonnie. Isn't she beautiful? She's like a little angel. I'm going to go put her in my coffin so she can sleep.  
  
{He walks off}  
  
Karl- Was that Marty?  
  
Drew- I don't know.  
  
Essie- That was, sadly, really sweet. I didn't know Marty had that in him.  
  
Azreal- I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I especially didn't mean for Marty to go out a spawn a child.  
  
Essie- I'll be right back.  
  
{She goes and heads over to Marty. Marty has placed Bonnie in his coffin she is sucking her thumb. Essie walks up to him.}  
  
Essie- Hi.  
  
Marty- Are you here to yell at me `cause if you are do it quietly, I don't want to wake her.  
  
Essie- No yelling. Sadly we're all on your side. Even me. Look it's sorry for what I said before.  
  
Marty- Essie Rachimova is apologizing to ME....Who are you and what have you done with Essie? (he smiles)  
  
Essie- So I'm forgiven?  
  
Marty- Yeah. (he strokes child's hair)  
  
Essie- She is sweet. Her name is Bonnie?  
  
Marty- Uh huh. Come on Es, lets leave her to sleep.  
  
{They leave the room. Just as their walking out the door, Bonnie stirs. She sits up, rubs her eyes and looks around. She sees Marty leaving, her bottom lip trembles and she starts to whimper.}  
  
Bonnie- (she cries) Da..ddy! (sobs) Da..ddy!  
  
{At that Marty tells Essie to go and runs towards Bonnie and picks her up. He holds her tightly and rubs her back while bobbing her gently up and down. She wraps her arms around his neck tightly.}  
  
Marty- It's ok, it's ok. Daddy's here. Daddy's here baby. (he pulls her in front of him and looks at her face. He wipes the tears off her cheeks with his thumb. He smiles) You're so pretty, you're my angel...... (he looks away and says quietly to himself) Now.  
  
{He looks back up at her. She giggles and puts her hand on his cheek.}  
  
Bonnie- My daddy.  
  
{Marty puts his hand on hers and brings her hand to his lips and kisses it. He holds her hand again}  
  
Marty- My Bonnie. (smiles)  
  
{She looks down and her pink overalls and sees the red spot. She tugs at it.}  
  
Bonnie- Ucky! Dirty, go baf-tub now.  
  
Marty- Baf-tub? Oh BATH tub! You want a bath? (laughs) Well ok, I'll give you a bath.  
  
Bonnie- I hab a bubbie baf?  
  
Marty- You want bubbles?  
  
Bonnie- Lots a bubbies!  
  
Marty- Ok then I'll just ask Essie if she has some.  
  
Bonnie- Who Essie?  
  
Marty- Would you like to meet everyone first?  
  
Bonnie- Oh tay daddy.  
  
{Marty carries her in to the main room. Everyone is sitting around gabbing, they look up and see Marty.}  
  
Essie- I guess she's awake. Why did she start to cry?  
  
Marty- Because I was leaving the room. But we're ok now, right baby.  
  
Bonnie- (smiles) Uh huh! (hugs Marty's neck) My daddy!  
  
Azreal- She's painfully cute.  
  
Marty- (to Bonnie) You want to meet everyone now? (Bonnie nods. He walks her around to each person) Ok, this is Uncle Karl, this is Auntie Merrill, that's Uncle Drew, that's Auntie Essie....  
  
Bonnie- Essie.....Essie one wif bubbies wite Daddy?  
  
Essie- Bubbies? What are....  
  
Marty- Bubbles Es. She want's a bubble bath and I said you might have bubbles.  
  
Essie- Oh. (smiles) Well I do. I'll go get it. It's strawberry. (to Bonnie) Do you like strawberry Bonnie?  
  
Bonnie- Uh huh. (she looks up at Marty) You very pwitty Miss Essie.  
  
Essie- Aw, thank you. I'm going to get your bubbles and see if I have something clean for you to wear. Ok?  
  
Bonnie- Oh tay Miss Essie.  
  
Essie- You're so cute! (tickles Bonnie's nose)  
  
{She leaves}  
  
Marty- Thanks Essie. And there's one more person you haven't met. (they walk over to Az) This is uncle Azreal. Az, be nice.  
  
Azreal- Of course. (smiles) Hello you overly cute piece of cuteness.  
  
Bonnie- (looks at him with curiosity. she pokes at his nose ring and lip ring) What dat?  
  
Azreal- A nose ring. (pulls a ring off finger) Like this, but for you nose and lip.  
  
Bonnie- (taps his nose and giggles) Pwitty. (she looks at the tattoos on his arms.) You hab wainbows on your arms.  
  
Azreal- I do.  
  
Bonnie- I wike dem they pwitty. You nice wainbow man.  
  
Azreal- Thank you. And you know what, you're pretty and I like you too.  
  
{She giggles shyly.}  
  
Marty -. (looks at Bonnie) So are you are you ready for bath time my Bonnie? (he smiles) Let's go get the bubbles from Miss Essie.  
  
{She beams as she hugs Marty. They go. They walk over to Essie who is at her coffin searching through a trunk of the things.}  
  
Essie- Oh, hi. (she finds bubbles) Here it is. (hands it to Bonnie) Here you go sweetie.  
  
Marty- What do you say?  
  
Bonnie- Tank you Miss Essie.  
  
Essie- You're very welcome. And after your bath come back here and I'll have something pretty for you to wear ok?  
  
Bonnie- Tay.  
  
Marty- (he takes the bubble bath and puts it in his coat pocket) Well come on then, let's go find Dr. Murdoch.  
  
Essie- Why?  
  
Marty- I don't know where a bath tub is.  
  
Essie- (laughs) I suppose that would help!  
  
Marty- (laughs) I think! Come on.  
  
{Marty and Bonnie go to find Dr. Murdoch.}  
  
Scene 5: Bathtime  
  
{They find Dr.Murdoch in his study marking day school papers over pie. He looks up and sees Marty with the child in his arms.}  
  
Dr.M.- Marty? (smiles at the girl) Well hello there, you're a very pretty little girl. (she smiles shyly) What can I help you with Marty?  
  
Marty- (smiles childishly) We want a bath!  
  
Dr.M.- (laughs a little stunned) Pardon?  
  
Marty- She want's me to give her a bath.  
  
{Bonnie holds out satin on her overall for Murdoch to see.}  
  
Bonnie- Ucky dirty! Need Baf!  
  
Dr.M.- (smiles warmly) Alright you can use the tub in my room.  
  
{They follow Dr.Murdoch to his room. The day school students are away on a break so their ok.  
  
They enter his room. The room is decorated to look like something from the late eighteen hundreds. All wooden furnishings, elaborate quilt, large drapes.}  
  
Marty- Nice. (looks at the king bed.) Big bed......why do you need such a big bed Dr. Murdoch? (grins evilly) Are you planning to get Marian The Hackett up here soon...  
  
Dr.M.- Marty!  
  
Marty- Sorry.....You are aren't you!  
  
Dr.M.- (a little annoyed, smiles) There's the bathroom. Don't make a mess.  
  
{Marty smiled as he took Bonnie to the tub. He started running a bath, he poured a generous amount of bubbles. Bonnie tugged on his pants.}  
  
Marty- Yes baby?  
  
{Bonnie pulled on her clothes.}  
  
Bonnie- Off. Help.  
  
{Marty just looked at the little girl. He got up at caught Dr.Murdoch just as he was leaving.}  
  
Marty- Uh, Dr. Murdoch?  
  
Dr.M.- Yes Marty? Have you messed up my bathroom already.  
  
Marty- No. I..uh..um...  
  
Dr.M.- Marty, what is it?  
  
Marty- She..um..wants me to help her undress. Is that ok? It's not like...wrong..is it?  
  
{At that Dr. Murdoch let out a laugh. He put his hand oh Marty's shoulder.}  
  
Dr.M.- It's ok Marty. You won't go to jail for giving her a bath.  
  
Marty- Are you sure? I heard it's wrong to look at a naked child.  
  
Dr.M.- Not if it's YOUR child. You're alright, you won't be a pervert. Go on. (Murdoch leaves)  
  
{Marty let out a sigh of relief. He went back into the bath room. He found Bonnie sitting on the floor. She hand one shoe off and her arms were stuck in her shirt. She had attempted to get out of her clothes herself. She looked up at Marty and smiled.}  
  
Bonnie- Help Daddy! Stuck!  
  
{Marty smiled and bent down to help her. He still felt a little odd undressing her but got over it.}  
  
Marty- Here. (he helps her)  
  
{He then lifts her into the tub. She splashes around gleefully. He rolls up the sleeves of his tight black shirt starts to wash her. He washes her hair too. He just smiles at his splashing child lovingly.  
  
When the bath ended he got a great big towel and dried her off. He then wrapped her up and set her on Murdoch's bed as he tidied the bathroom. He let out the tub water and picked up her clothes and set them in Murdoch's laundry hamper. When he left the bathroom he saw Bonnie curled up on the bed wrapped in the enormous towel, sleeping. He smiled and gathered her up.}  
  
Marty- Come on baby. Let's go and get you some p.j's and get you to bed.  
  
Bonnie- (yawns) Oh tay Daddy.  
  
{They made their way down.  
  
When they got there Essie greeted them holding a small black baby-tee.}  
  
Essie- Here, she can wear this as a nighty.  
  
Marty- Great thanks.  
  
Essie- Keep it. I don't wear it much anyway.  
  
{He walked over to his coffin and set her in. He put the shirt on her. Essie smiled and left him to put Bonnie to bed. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped her up. He laid her down in his coffin and tucked her in. He started to say goodnight and shut the lid but stopped when she started to tremble and whimper. She starts to cry.}  
  
Marty- What's wrong?  
  
Bonnie- Lully-by.  
  
Marty- Okay. (he thinks and one pops in his head.) My mommy sang this to me. (he picks her up and holds her in his arms to rock her. He sings.)  
  
"Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
  
Sleep,  
  
pretty baby,  
  
do not cry  
  
And I'll sing you a lullaby.  
  
Care you know not,  
  
Therefore sleep,  
  
While I over you watch do keep.  
  
Sleep,  
  
pretty darling,  
  
do not cry,  
  
And I will sing a lullaby."  
  
{When he finished she was a asleep. He set her back into his coffin and covered her up.}  
  
Marty- (he kisses her forehead) Goodnight.  
  
{He shuts the lid and leaves her to sleep. he makes his way to the rest of the group.}  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
{Yes I know this is very cutsey-poo.....for now! I plan to make you laugh, scream, and cry! The next part is in the works so stay tuned! Oh and I'm a review whore so....Pimp me! Please review I love your comments:P 


End file.
